


Cards

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Interviews, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tom Hiddleston in a Suit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You and Tom are at the premiere of your next movie.





	Cards

Tom didn’t want to come to the premiere of your new movie… because he wanted you to shine. You had to drag the man to the red carpet, and during the photographs, he’d put on faces that projected to the world his adoration for you.

You forced Tom to join you for a single interview before he could run off. It’s not that he didn’t want to be around you in your special day, is that he wanted your special day to be  _yours._

It was one of the main reasons you loved him.

“Indulge me, please,” you said to him.

Tom stared into your eyes and sighed. “I can’t say no to you.”

“Yay!” You cheered, taking his hand and walking towards the NBC interviewer. “Heeeeey, how’s it going?” You asked the dark-haired man.

“All good! How are you this evening?”

“I’m good, I’m good. Thank you.”

The interviewer stretched his hand towards Tom and he took it. “Tom Hiddleston, nice of you to join us.”

“Hey, tonight? I do what I’m told,” he joked.

You rolled your eyes. “So, (Y/N), this movie is making a lot of noise, huh? What can you tell us about it and your character?”

“My character is the mother of twins. One committed suicide and the other one is a recovering drug addict: both teenagers, by the way. Her daughter is returning from rehab, so it’s going to be a wild ride.”

“And your character is pregnant, too, right?”

“Yeah, she is! The situation she lives is delicate, and she’s a very headstrong woman, so… we’re going to see how her need to be right all the time affects the relationships with those around her.“

“It’s gonna make us cry buckets, isn’t it?”

“Oh, definitely,” you confirmed and laughed.

The interviewer turned to your boyfriend. “Tom, I’m aware you stopped by the set a lot. Seeing (Y/N) on a fake belly, how did that make you feel?”

Tom looked down and chuckled before responding the question. “It made me feel very… fatherly, if I’m honest with you. I pictured her with a real belly.”

You pursed your lips, suppressing a smile, even though your eyes spoke volumes. “You can’t wait to be a dad, can you?”

Tom chuckled. “And… that’s my cue. It was nice to meet you,” he told the brunet, shaking his hand again. “I’ll see you inside, love.” He gave you a kiss on the cheek and walked the red carpet, hearing other interviewers call his name.

“What do you have to say about that?”

You smiled. “If he plays his cards well…” You joked.

And as the brunet asked you about your guest appearance on This Is Us, you imagined Tom being a father. Running after your baby in the living room or taking them for ice cream.

The picture made you smile the entire time. 


End file.
